Numerous methods and devices are available for coupling pipes or tubing with the various fittings used in plumbed systems, and in particular for drainage, waste, and ventilation (DWV) systems. These include the use of glues, adhesives, and solvents to glue or chemically weld components together. PVC, CPVC and ABS plastic plumbing tubing and fittings are typically coupled by solvent welding. It is known to use heat to melt and weld together plastic tubing and fittings formed from polyethylene or polypropylene Mechanical couplings that use compression fittings, toothed collets, interlocking ribs and recesses, electrical-resistance welding, and the like are also known.
Experienced installers typically utilize plumbing tubing and fittings adapted for solvent welding as the tubing and fittings are generally less expensive. In addition, when installed properly, the solvent weld systems may be less prone to leak. However, solvent weld systems are more difficult to install for inexperienced installers and installation conditions may make the use of mechanical couplings preferable.
The fittings employed for each of these joining methods are method specific, e.g. are designed for a specific joining method. As such, manufacturers, wholesalers, and retailers must stock separate fittings for each joining method. This requires additional storage space and inventory to be maintained, as installers must have the correct fitting for each particular joining method that they might use on the job site. This can be a difficult task when an installer is unaware of the particular conditions they might encounter during an installation. For example, the installer might plan to use only glue fittings for a given installation. The installer might then encounter an instance in which the use of glue fittings creates a safety risk, such as in a confined space where ventilation of the glue vapors is not sufficient to prevent inhalation by the installer or combustion of the vapors by contact with a flame or other ignition source. In such a situation, the installer must cease work until additional fittings that are configured for another joining method are obtained.